ecrapfandomcom-20200213-history
People who can kick Drew's pathetic ass
The list of people who could kick Drouchebag's ass lists the many, many people who are tougher than Drouchebag Torres. You can add anyone as longer as they can kick Eli's ass. NOTE: Do not say vague, all-encompassing things such "anyone," because that would defeat the purpose of creating the list in the first place. #Spinner Mason #Riley Stavros #Mark Fitzgerald #Clare Edwards #Adam Torres #Heather Mason #Chris Redfield #Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way #Dare I say it... Rose. Potter. *screams and runs away* #Peter Stone #Sam, the sexy gay lifeguard #Blue Chessex #Owen Milligan #Sean Cameron #Zane Park #Declan Coyne #Jay Hogart #James Shaquile Brooks #JT Yorke #KC Guthrie #Toby Isaacs #Dean Walton #Bobby #Brad Pitt #Jensen Ackles #Kellan Lutz #Jason Stackhouse #Lafayette Reynolds #Bill Compton #Eric Northman #Will Smith #Cloud Strife #Squall Leonhart #Jecht #Chris Redfield #Harry Potter #Ron Weasley #Louis de Pointe du Lac #Lestat de Lioncourt #Leonardo Dicaprio #Tom Cruise #Jake Gyllenhaal #Zuko #Fire Lord Ozai #Light Yagami (Kira) #L (Death Note) #Alucard #Jake Springfield #Piotr Rasputin #Hugh Jackman #Robert "Bobby" Loui Drake #Bruce Wayne #Kal-El #Tom Welling #Sam Neil #Sokka #Alex Day #Roxas #Alex Shepherd #Pyramid Head #Leo Wyatt #Chris Halliwell #Magneto #Charles Xavier #Wesker #Aragorn #Legolas #Will Turner #CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow #Michael Fassbender #Jim (The Office) #Orlando Bloom #Johnny Depp #Ryan Reynolds #Elliot Stabler #Sephiroth #Kuja #The creepy yet hot Coach Pedobear that had a hard-on for KC #Jean Grey #James "Logan" Howlett #Lindsay Ellis, aka the Nostalgia Chick #Nella, aka BFF Nella, aka Antonella Insera #Dark Nella #Any of the various Xenomorph Queens #The Phoenix Force #Olivia Benson #Katara #Aang #Toph Bei Fong #Princess Azula #Ty Lee #Mai #Senna Wales #Maleficent #Sorceress Edea #Rinoa Heartilly #Sorceress Adel #Sorceress Ultimecia #Tifa Lockhart #Hermione Granger #Caillou #Ellie's mom #Willow Smith #Zach Galifianakis #The Grinch #Keisha Fabo #Adam Sandler #Keith Urban #Miley Cyrus #Lady Gaga #Rainbow Dash #Pinkie Pie #Fluttershy #Rarity #Applejack #Twilight Sparkle #Justin Bieber #Rebecca Black #The Wiggles #Jenna's Bastard Child #Andreanna Veith (the waitress girl from Education Connection) #John Cena #Shane Dawson #Skai Jackson #Ian Hecox #Anthony Padilla #Justine Ezarik #Bella Thorne #Angela Jeremiah (in the first season) #Chalire McDonnell #Elmo #Big Bird #Oscar the Grouch #Hit Girl from Kickass #Apparently not Vince #The Annoying Orange #That stupid bitch from Twilight #Sparkly Vampires #The inventor of the easy button #Lucy #Dixon Wilson #Liam Court #Oscar # Max Miller #Teddy Montgomery #Marco Salazar #Kris Lemche #Sheldon Cooper #Howard Wolowitz #Raj Koothrappali #Barry Kripke #Will Wheaton #Barney Stinson #Marshall Eriksen #Ted Mosby #My pet hermit crab #The pigs from Angry Birds #Bee boy #Ratlin the rat #A lightning bug #My cousin Aidan #D.J. Taylor #Wesly H. #Jesse H. #Jesse Jables Gold-Hahn #Mrs. Sue #Heather Sinclair #Coco #Stacey Dilson #Fire Wire #Danny Tanner #The dog from Full House (Commet) #Abner the pig #Elmo's goldfish #Jared Leto #Tomo #Spencer H. #Kingsley #Alma Wade #Jill Valentine #Albert Wesker #Kevin from Daria #Claire Refield #Claudia Wolf #Usernameislame #TifaLockhart #Vincent'sGal #Loveya #DanixCalifornia #EliGObsessed #90210Degrassi #U Guise #Murder Scene #Pearl #Drunken Homer Simpson #My guinea pig #Dramatic Chipmunk #Zidane Tribal #An Ifrit #AlauraRosey (who is an innocent and shy pacifist, btw) #Linear Cannon #Mag Launcher #Chain Gun #Julia, the puppy #Zoë Rivas #Mackenzie Zales #Annoying Facebook Girl #Musically Oblivious Eighth Grader #Ridiculously Photogenic Guy #Emperor Mateus #The Goddamned Batman #Neneko Izumi #Takeya Ikuhara #Misashi Rando #Lenny the vegetarian shark #Zoey Franklin #Drake #Josh #Antoine Dodson #D4NNY #Vincent Van Gogh #Shakesphere #Hatsune Miku #Kurt Cobain #Dave Grohl #Krist Novowjfljsasl whatever his last name is #Flea #Elvis #Stevie Wonder #Matt Tuck #Rubi (DearS) #Xaki (DearS) #Mariah Carey #Obama #Helga Pataki #Sim Simi #Bruno Mars #The Urge #Mordecai #Pops #Skips #Benson #Eileen #Beyonce #John Kroger #Ludwig Von Bethoven (lolicantspell) #Andy Warhol #Charles Galloway #Plankton #Billy Joe Armstrong #JS Bach #Michael Jackson Heather.png|HEZZAH BEAM Kitty.jpg|This Kitty. He's hardcore, check out his knit hoodie! Wesker.jpg|CHRIIIIIS Chris_Redfield_Fanservice_1_by_favorites1.jpg|He Who Punches Boulders Emperor Mateus.png|Long, painted nails? Check. High heels? Check. More jewelry than a Ghetto Princess? Check. Way more badass than the Great Whore? Check, check, and check. GoddamnBatman.jpg|ENOUGH SAID Category:Tough people Category:Lists